Lips of An Angel
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary is inside


Lips Of An Angel

HL: I AM BACK! With a new story and yeah.

Summary: Closing in on their final year, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others can't go back to Hogwarts since the death of Professor Dumbledore. The Slytherin gang is causing trouble, as usual, but not as much now that they've had their eyes opened since Draco and Snape's disappearances. Draco eventually returns to his friends, but for one reason, and one reason only, to get back to his angel. DxOC OcxG OCxM HxG RxHer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Cass Brook sat in her room with her music blaring as she heard the opening of the house door, it slammed shut again, and she guessed it was Caddy. Cass was still staying with the Lupin family ever since she was 12 and was planning on doing so until it was okay for her to go the Malfoy manor. The door to her bedroom opened slightly and a head popped in, it happened to be Row, and not Caddy and she gave her a small smile as she walked in, "Hello, what's up?" Cass asked as Row closed the door behind her and shrugged, "Just heard the music from next door and I guessed you were home." Row answered as Cass nodded. Row and Cass had been best friends for ten years and they still didn't know everything about each other, because Cass kept secrets hidden from the world. The two girls fell quiet as Cass looked over at a picture of her and Draco, Marcus & Gia, and then finally it was Row and Goyle that stood beside them, all the girls dressed in long silver and green gowns with their hair done in up-dos and the boys dressed in tuxes and looked like gentlemen. It was their picture they had taken at the Brook family Christmas party during their sixth year and the six of them were smiling in the picture, Cass had her head rested on Draco's shoulder, Gia and Row had their arms around their boys necks and the guys had their arms around the girls waists.

Cass's smile faded quickly when she looked at Draco, she hadn't seen him since Dumbledore was killed, when he disappeared with Snape. Cass looked to the one next to it and saw that it was when Caddy had gotten married to Jay and she was the maid of honor and Draco was the Best Man, the two of them were dressed in a dress and tux again. Cass sighed as she brought her knees up to her chin, she missed him a lot, even though she didn't admit it, everyone also knew she did. Row looked at her then frowned as she heard a pebble hit the window, she went over and looked down to see Gia, Marcus, and Greg outside motioning her to come down. Row looked at Cass again, who looked at her and Row said, "I'll be right back, okay?" Cass said nothing, but nodded, Row left the room then took off down the stairs then ran outside to meet the other three. Gia met her halfway and hugged her then brought her over to the other two, she looked at them, "Where's Draco?" Row asked as Marcus motioned his head over by a bush, a blonde head poked up, and he asked "Is she alright?" as she looked at him she said, "She misses you, she's refused to come out of her room ever since you left." Draco looked up at the window then picked up a pebble and hurled it at the window so it made a loud 'thunk' against it.

Cass jumped two feet in the air then went over to her window and opened it to see Draco standing there, her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face, "DRACO!" she said as he smirked at her and said, "Miss me much Brook?" Cass smirked then he stood back as she began to climb out her window. Cass let go of her window frame, landing on the ground with cat-like reflexes, then ran to Draco, jumping on him wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to stumble back slightly. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face into his chest, gripping his neck with her nails, as he held her tighter, Gia and Row smiled as Greg and Marcus rolled their eyes, "OYE!" Draco turned his head towards Marcus as Cass lifted her to look at him, "You only have a few minutes, Malfoy." Cass looked at Draco as he glared at Marcus, "Keep your shirt on Flint. I'll be done when I'm done." Draco said taking Cass's hand and bringing her to the front door. Draco pushed her into a corner where no one could see them then held her against the wall and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she broke away resting her chin on his shoulder as he held his head up near her ear, as he pushed her further back into the wall.

Cass looked into his blue eyes as she kissed him again, he ran his tongue over her lips, waiting for her to grant him access, when she did he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she dug her nails into his neck, he pushed her against the wall harder. The two stood locked in a game of tonsil hockey for a while when Draco broke away, he rested his forehead against hers and gave her a small peck on her lips. Cass ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he rested his head on her shoulder and she whispered to him, "I miss you, Draco." Draco smirked slightly as he kissed her neck, and he answered, "I know, but you know it's dangerous for me to be here with you, because everyone is being looked for." Cass sighed and he kissed her again. Cass didn't want him to leave, but when she heard shuffling of feet, Draco ripped away from her and turned quickly to see Marcus panting and he said, "Draco, we need to go, NOW!" Draco turned to Cass then kissed her again and as he went to run, she grabbed his arm, "Wait!" she said as he turned towards her again, "When am I going to see you again?" she asked as Draco frowned, "I don't know." Cass looked at the ground as Draco took off with Marcus, Greg, and Gia behind him.

Cass watched as Draco disappeared around a corner, Row looked at her friend, put her arm around her shoulders, but Cass shrugged her arm off, and walked back into the house, went to her room, then shut her door. Cass looked at her ceiling when a knock came at the door, she didn't answer, but Caddy came in with a plate of food for her, "Mom told me to bring this up for you…" she said noticing that Cass had a far off look on her face, she sat down next to her, "Are you ok?" she asked as Cass shook her head 'no', "You miss Draco don't you?" she asked as Cass looked down at the floor. Caddy put the plate down as she wrapped her arms around Cass as tears started falling down the younger girl's face, she squeezed tighter as Cass turned into her chest, the tears falling harder, "I miss Jay too, but I know he'll be back one day." Caddy said as Cass looked up at her, "Draco will be back too, he could never leave your side for long." Cass looked down at the bed as Caddy stood, "I'm here if you need me." She said walking out of the room. Cass looked at the plate of food on the bed, picked it up, and placed it on the floor she did not feel like eating anymore since Draco had left. Cass pulled back the covers on her bed, went under them, and closed her eyes her lips still tingling from Draco's lips touching hers, "Draco," she whispered, "I miss you so much." Cass closed her eyes as tears started falling again from her pain she felt not being able to hold her boyfriend in her arms at night.

-Somewhere in the woods-

Draco, Gia, Marcus, and Greg sat on the floor of the cabin, Gia leaning against Marcus sleeping as Draco sat on the windowsill staring off into the dark woods, his blue eyes looking more tired then they had ever looked, his blonde hair had dulled, and he looked paler then ever. Marcus picked Gia up to put her on the cot for her to sleep soundly, as Draco sighed Marcus looked at him, "Alright, something's bothering you." Marcus said putting a blanket over Gia, "At least you have Gia with you, Marcus." Draco answered as Marcus nodded, "She decided to come you and Greg made the choice to leave Row and Cass behind." "It's too dangerous for them." "Then stop complaining." Draco looked at Marcus as he climbed down from the windowsill. Marcus watched as Draco opened the door to the cabin, he didn't say a word as Draco walked out of the cabin into the dark woods, Marcus and Greg looked at each other then sighed as they walked to their beds.

Draco walked with his hands in his pockets, one hand firmly gripping his wand, he walked with his guard up, but also his guard down in case someone he knew came sneaking up behind him, he did not want to accidentally curse them. The woods were quiet except for the few leaves that were on the ground, the wind blowing through the trees, and the sound of owls hooting. Draco walked as he heard a twig break behind him, he turned around, his grip tightening on his wand, and he scanned the area to make sure he was not followed to wherever he was going he didn't want to put anyone else in danger. The silence was thick as he began walking again, he started getting the feeling he was still being followed, so he quickened his pace slightly which was when he heard a howl, he started running through the woods. The sound of the footfalls behind him started getting louder as he ran faster through the woods, he broke through to the edge into the moonlight, as he saw gray fur in the woods, he took out his wand. The furred figure growled as it jumped through the brush in front of Draco, he stumbled back as the figure advanced, fangs shinning in the moonlight when a shot of red light knocked the animal over, Draco turned to see Jay standing there. Draco sighed as Jay pulled him up to his feet, "What are you doing out here Draco?" Jay asked looking over the boy's head to see if anyone else had followed him, "You should be with Marcus, Greg, and Gia." "I was," he said, "but I left, because I…" Draco hesitated as Jay looked down at him into his eyes, "You miss her." Draco looked at the ground as Jay looked around then put his arm around Draco, "C'mon, it's not safe out here for you. I'll take you back to my cabin."

-Jay's cabin-

When they reached Jay's cabin, Draco noticed he looked equally as tired as he did, as pale as he did, and his eyes had lost their brilliance that they once had. Jay sat down at the table, Draco sat across from him, he noticed Jay had pictures of Caddy all over the cabin, most of them smiling at him as some looked at Draco with sad eyes. Jay looked up as he had a slight smile while one of the many pictures smiled down at him, "I miss her everyday I can't be with her." He said as Draco looked at him, "I haven't seen her since the start of the war when half of us betrayed my father, and the other half stays faithful to him. I send her a different owl everyday to let her know how I am and to let her know I am still alive." Draco looked around the cabin and saw a picture of the family, but one person was missing, his girl. Jay looked at the picture Draco was looking at then frowned as Draco turned away from the photo, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her, even though he had just seen her earlier in the day. Draco could feel his eyes water as he closed them tight to keep the tears from falling down his face, "I miss her so much." He whispered as Jay sighed, "I know you do Draco, but you know as well as I do that it is too dangerous for her to be out here with you." "I want to see her again, I need her with me." Jay stood up and went over to him, putting his two hands on his shoulders, "She's your angel, Draco, and all of us men have one. They are the only ones that can tame us, or make us melt, sometimes situations like this it's best they stay home where they are safe." Draco wiped his eyes as Jay rubbed his shoulders when a knock came on his door, he turned grabbing his wand, Draco grabbed his as well ready to fire if Jay was knocked down.

Jay walked to the door, looked back at Draco who had his wand ready, then opened the door to see Caddy standing there. Jay dropped his wand and picked her up spinning her as she smiled at him, he put her down, squeezing her into a hug as Draco gave her a half smile before sitting down again. Caddy held her husband tightly as he kissed her forehead, "How did you know where I was?" Jay asked looking at her as she pulled off her traveling cloak, "I was looking for Draco, when I went to his cabin Marcus had said he had left," Draco looked up at her, "so I followed him here." She said as he noticed worry in her eyes, "What's wrong?" Jay asked again noticing the same thing, "It's Cass." Draco sat up getting ready to stand, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, "She's not eating, she's been getting sick, she keeps muttering your name in her sleep," Draco went to go out the door but Caddy stepped in front of him, "she's missing Draco." Draco stopped dead in his tracks looking at her, "….what?" "How is she missing Caddy?" Jay asked as Caddy sat down, "I don't know. After you left earlier I brought her dinner, she didn't touch it, I checked her bed and she was there, but when I went to look an hour ago…" Caddy trailed off. Draco stared off into the darkness, if she really was missing, where would she have gone especially in the dark when she was sick and alone with no idea of where she was going. Draco shook his head as he took a step foreword towards the door, Marcus was the next one to arrive, out of breath, "Draco!" he said as Jay grabbed Marcus by the collar dragging him in, "Did anyone follow you here?" Jay asked as Marcus shook his head, "No, but thank god I found you Draco," Draco looked at him, "it's Cass I found her in the middle of the woods." Draco went wide-eyed as he ran past Marcus, "DRACO!" Caddy yelled running after him followed by Jay and Marcus.

Draco ran as fast as he could through the woods, his want tip lit so he could see where he was going, as he neared the middle of the woods he slowed down a little, and found a figure lying in the middle of the foliage. Draco ran to the figure, kneeling down beside it, then turned it over to see the pale, almost lifeless, face of his girlfriend who was barely breathing, "Cass?" Draco whispered pushing her hair out of her face as her eyelids fluttered, "D-Draco…" she whispered opening her eyes as Draco pulled her closer to him, he saw blood dripping down his hands from the light of the wand. Fear struck his face as he looked at her, her color was fading quickly, the life in her eyes was dying as she looked up at him, tears running down her face from the pain. Caddy, Jay, and Marcus stopped when they saw Draco kneeling beside her, "CASS!" Caddy called going to run to her, but Jay grabbed her shoulder and shook his head, Caddy stopped as tears filled her eyes. Draco looked down at her as he swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that were about to fall, "I…What are you doing out here?" Draco asked as Cass looked at him, "I had to see you…" "You should have waited at home like your suppose to! It's too dangerous for you out here." Cass started closing her eyes as Draco shook her slightly, her eyes opened again, but only slightly, "I'm so tired…" she muttered as Draco looked down at her, "No…don't fall asleep." he whispered as Cass looked at him, "I'll try not too." She said as he lifted her up, he looked at the others, "I'm going to bring her to Demetri, she'll know what to do." Jay nodded, "Alright, me, Caddy, and Marcus will head back to Gia and Greg." "We'll meet up back at the cabin." Jay nodded as Cass wrapped her arms around Draco's neck he looked down at her, her head was resting against his chest. Draco began walking as Cass started closing her eyes, he looked down at her, then stopped, "I'm not going to sleep." She whispered as she opened her eyes again to look at him, "I'm just resting them, I promise, I'm right here." Cass closed her eyes again as Draco watched her chest rise and fall with every slow breath she took from the pain.

Draco kept walking when he heard a twig break, he set Cass down against a tree, "What's wrong?" she asked as he put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, he spun around, wand out to see Blaise standing there, a smirk on his face, "Well, well, look at who I found." He said as Draco glared, "What do you want?" he asked as Blaise looked behind Draco to see the injured form of Cass, a sudden rage hit him, and he fired a spell at Draco, who jumped out of the way, "What did you do to her!" Blaise yelled as Draco looked behind him at Cass, "I did nothing! It was one of you that did this to her!" Draco said as Blaise shot another red stream at him, Draco dodged again, "How dare you accuse us!" "You think _I hurt _my own girlfriend?! Why the BLOODY HELL would I do that!?" Draco asked as Blaise glared, "Oh I don't know," he said his voice heavy with sarcasm, "for cheating on you I suppose?" Draco stopped looking at Blaise, "What?" "That's right, your girlfriend cheated on you, again, because you left." Draco closed his eyes as he looked over at Cass again waiting for her to pipe in, but she said nothing, "And I suppose it was you she cheated on me with?" Draco asked as fury lit up his eyes, "Of course." Blaise said a smirk crossing his face as Draco dropped his wand and right hooked Blaise in the face.

Blaise stumbled back as Cass went wide eyed she began to stand up, but she had lost too much blood, and strength to do it on her own so she fell back down to the ground, gritting her teeth as Draco grabbed Blaise by the collar, Blaise punched his stomach making him let go. Cass looked up and grabbed a low hanging branch, pulled herself up, and looked at the two boys as they still fought, "STOP!" she yelled as the boys still fought, she shook on her legs, "STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled again as Draco turned to look at her as Blaise pushed him off, "I'm the one DYING and you two are fighting like two bitches in heat over a male!" she said as her hand started wandering to her side as Draco looked at her, anger still in his eyes, Cass shook even more, she had been standing too long and the pain started getting unbearable. Blaise looked at Draco as he watched Cass, his jaw clenched tight, Blaise bent down for the wand that was lying at his feet, unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Cass, "PUT IT DOWN BLAISE!" she yelled wincing as Blaise glared, "Now let me and Draco leave, pretend you never saw us." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, I'll let you go _this_ time." Blaise looked at Draco as Draco went over to Cass picking her up again, his angered expression still had not faded.

Cass looked up at him as he looked ahead, she knew he was angry, but so was she when he had left without a word, Blaise was the one that was there to keep her company while she worried herself sick over Draco. The whole thing had been one big accident, but she had already used that excuse once back in fifth year when her and Draco had taken a break, then got back together while Cass had Blaise as her sideline. Cass sighed as they neared a cabin, Draco kicked the door open, making the occupant and her guests jump, "Bloody hell Malfoy!" she said putting a hand over heart as he set Cass down on a cot then walked to the far edge of the room, Demetri looked at him, and then at Cass, "I'm assuming you're the one hurt and not him?" she asked as Cass nodded, "Take off your robe." Demetri said as Cass struggled to get it off, Demetri looked at Draco, "Are you going to help her?" Draco scoffed, "She certainly didn't need help out of them before." Cass spun her head around to look at him, "Are we really going to fight about this now?" she asked as Demetri stopped then pulled the robe off Cass's back, "Shirt too dear." She said as Cass winced pulling the shirt over her head, Draco looked away as the other two occupants watched Demetri grabbed a cloth and water to clean up the wound, "If you want to fight about it now we can." Cass said as Draco looked at her, "You've been playing me since fifth year, I have a right to be upset." "I've been playing you!?" Cass said raising her voice, "EXCUSE ME Mister 'I'm going to take Pansy to the Halloween Ball our sixth year.' How the BLOODY HELL do you think I felt about that?" Draco gritted his teeth.

"If you hadn't asked Blaise then I would have asked you."

"I didn't ask Blaise for the record, he asked me, I did not turn him down because you were already going with Pansy!"

"I did not ask Pansy before I found out you were going with Blaise! I never once did it while we were together."

"What did you want me to do Draco!? Sit at home wondering and waiting for you to come home!?"

"That's what all the other girls are doing, take an example from Caddy." Draco hissed crossing his arms, "Caddy slept with someone too! She hadn't heard from Jay in months and she was devastated." "Oh well that explains A LOT especially since you were devastated while I was gone! Devastated enough to get into bed with Blaise." Cass stood up and slapped Draco across the face, making everyone stare at her, her nostrils flared as Draco gritted his teeth, "Leave." Cass said as Draco looked at her, "I'm telling you now, LEAVE before I do something I DO regret." Draco clenched his jaw shut as he walked past her and out the cabin slamming the door. Cass sat back down as Demetri continued bandaging the wound on her back, she sighed rubbing her head, Demetri shook her head as she reached for the ointment and the gauze, "What ever you ran into, did not show you any mercy." She said as Cass sighed, "Nothing shows me mercy, including Draco." "Oh now don't you worry about him, he'll get over it, he just needs time to clear his head." Demetri said as she reached around front to wrap the bandage around Cass's mid section, "Now, listen close, no fighting, no contact until your wound heals. The last thing you want is it re-opening, I sadly can not do magic so I had to stitch you up, it might be best if you stay here." Cass sighed lying on her side on the cot as Demetri stood up and joined the other two at the table.

Draco walked further away from Demetri's cabin, furious, through the woods with his hand clenched around his wand, his hot blooded temper was going to get him into trouble one day, but at this moment in time he was so furious that if anyone crossed him, he might just kill them. Draco walked until he reached his cabin, he walked in to see Jay, Marcus, and Greg still up while Gia and Caddy slept on two of the three cots that had been originally placed there, "Where's Cass?" Jay asked as Draco muttered under his breath, Marcus sighed, "They probably got into a fight." "What did she do?" "What the bloody hell didn't she do?" Draco snapped, "Blaise?" Draco glared at the name and Jay nodded, "Ah." "I'm fed up with it every time I turn around I hear somewhere she was with Blaise." "Well, do what most guys do," Marcus said, "break up with her." "It's not that easy, it's a whole complicated process, especially with an arranged marriage." Draco said sighing. Jay shook his head as Marcus looked at Gia, who was still sleeping soundly, Jay looked at Caddy who was hugging his traveling cloak close to her head he could not imagine what both Draco and Cass were going through since their families were traditional with the arranged marriages. Many people had noticed that were different from the other arranged marriages they had seen in the past, which was true, even though Draco and her had their differences, they were both thick headed only Cass was the stronger of the two. Draco was only strong when it came to protecting her, but Cass was the brave one while Draco ran at any sign of danger, even though that had seem to change recently.

The trio of boys began to drift when a loud banging noise jolted them awake, along with the two girls, Jay grabbed his wand off the table as Draco and Greg gripped theirs in their pockets. Jay walked foreword slowly opening the door, but no one was there, then he saw smoke and fire bursting through the woods, "Oh bloody hell…" he muttered grabbing his cloak from Caddy, "Jay? What's going on?" she asked standing quickly, "That fire is coming from Demetri's cabin." He said as Draco jumped out of his seat and ran behind Jay, Greg, Marcus, Caddy, and Gia bringing up the rear. The five of them ran as fast as they could seeing the other groups there as well, some trying to douse the flames, others fanning out to search the surrounding area. As they got closer one person emerged with Cass, who was coughing from the smoke, Draco grabbed her, startling her, as he squeezed her, "Ow! Draco easy!" she said as Jay watched the cabin go up, "MOVE BACK!" he yelled as he grabbed Draco's shoulders pulling him away as the cabin crumbled to the ground, "What happened!? Is everyone alright?" Caddy asked as she wrapped Cass up, "I don't know what happened, everyone was going to bed and then we heard something, before we knew it the cabin was up in smoke." She said as Jay looked up to see the green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, "Caddy…" he said as she looked up as well, "Great." She muttered, "We have to move," Jay said, "I do not know if they are still around any----AAAAHHHH!" he screamed gripping his upper arm, "Jay what is it?" "Leave, leave now! Get to safety!" he said gritting his teeth. Caddy hesitated at first, but she nodded looking at the others, then started running off, Marcus, Gia, and Greg followed, when Draco went to run Cass grabbed his arm, "My back, Demetri can't do magic because she's a squib, I can't run." She said as Draco looked at her then picked her up as he ran after the others. Caddy ran as fast as she could as she watched other Death Eater signs appear in the sky, fear ran through her blood, they were going to close in soon on all the traitors and possibly kill every single one of them. The one thing she would not allow was the death of five teenagers stain her hands, that she could prevent, but her own death would be the sign that she protected them like they were her own children.

The six of them ran to the edge of the forest and Caddy stopped looking around as she ran again, the other four following in tow, Caddy ran back to the house, and opened up the cellar doors that were in the ground, "All of you, down there, and stay there! Lock the doors so no one can get in." she said as Draco put Cass down she was the first one down, followed by Gia, then Greg, then Marcus, Draco turned around to close the doors, "What about you?" He asked as Caddy looked at him, "I'm going back for Jay. No matter what happens Draco stay here." Draco nodded closing the two wooden doors and locked them. The basement was not just a basement, it looked like it could also be a guest area, the walls had wall paper on them, a fridge, kitchen, table, and what looked like four rooms Gia, Greg, and Marcus walked into each of the rooms to sleep as Cass sat at the table, Draco looked at her. Cass sat looking at him as he walked over to sit by her, she watched him closely, "Why do you insist on making me mad?" he asked as she looked at him, "I don't mean too, Draco," she said looking into his gray eyes, "your never around." He looked away as he sighed, she put a hand on his knee, "You know I'd be there when you ask me to be." He said looking back at her, "We should go to bed," Cass said standing up, "it's getting late." Draco watched her as she walked down the hall, then stopped turning around, "Are you coming?" Draco stood up walking after her as she walked into the only other vacant room. Cass was in the process of pulling on her night shirt when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, a head on her shoulder, and a soft breath at her neck she shivered turning around wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her, "I'm sorry." She said as he put his forehead on hers, "I know you are, but I'm not," he said as she rose an eyebrow, "for knocking the wind out of Blaise." She giggled kissing him again as she let go and laid on the bed. Draco laid beside her, his arm draped over her stomach, she moved closer as he gave her a one arm squeeze, and a kiss on the back of her neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Cass stared into the darkness of the room for a bit before her eyes started feeling heavy, she let out a sigh, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
